Plug connections which are composed of a plug and a socket as well as a locking element securing the plug connection, are available in many designs. Such plug connections are used, in particular, in the automotive industry. These plug connections are plugged together by operators during the assembly process on the assembly line. Generally, no provision is made to verify whether the plug connection has been properly made.
There are different ways to verify whether such plug connections have actually been plugged together properly and completely. Conventionally, a plug connection is designed in such a manner that, by visual inspection, for example through a cover element, it is possible to see whether or not the electrical plug connection has been properly made.
In the automotive industry, for example, plug connections generally have to be made at locations that are very difficult to see. This involves the disadvantage that conventional visual inspections cannot be used here, because the operator must make the plug connection “blindly” and therefore has no possibility to carry out a visual inspection.
It is only upon the completion of all electrical plug connections that the defect is possibly detected. However, due to the multitude of plug connections, the faulty connections can no longer be detected or only with greater effort.
An object of the present invention is to provide a plug-connection verification which allows a connection that has already been plugged together to be checked for correctness without the plug connection being accessible to view.